scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scoobynatural
Scoobynatural is the sixteenth episode of the thirteenth season of Supernatural. It features the main characters going into the world of Scooby-Doo, specifically the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . Premise After a haunted television set transports the Winchester Brothers into the animated world of Scooby-Doo, they join forces with the Scooby Gang to solve a ghostly mystery, one that is very real and life-threatening. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Sam Winchester * Dean Winchester * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Castiel Villains: * Jay * Cosgood Creeps * Phantom * Ghost kid Other characters: * Alan * Nephew Norble * Cousin Simple * Cousin Maldahyde * Cousin Slicker * Beauregard Sanders * Scrappy-Doo * Ghost kid's dad Locations * Malt shop * Beauregard Sanders's mansion Objects * Sandwiches * Pocket knife Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Baby Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Shaggy flew in a bi-plane in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . Notes/trivia * The idea of a crossover had been around for about ten years, but it wasn't until co-writer Jeremy Adams's suggestion that it went forward. Getting an early season pick-up meant the animation could be done early. Episodes of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! had appeared in previous episodes to the crossover. * Since this is a Supernatural episode, the events in the animated world of Scooby-Doo are not kid-friendly. * Before its TV debut, the episode had an early screening on March 20, 2018 during PaleyFest 2018. To capitalise on this, Hot Topic sold merchandise such as t-shirts. * This is the first time new Scooby-Doo material has appeared on the CW since the final episode of Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * In the original episode, Colonel Sanders's cause of death was never mentioned, but here, it is revealed to be due to cancer, a tip off to Dean that the cartoon world is starting to crack. * As is usually the case with most newspapers in a Scooby-Doo cartoon, there is no writing, which Sam points out. * During the scene where Mystery Inc. and the Supernatural gang run between the doors, Scrappy-Doo is briefly visible. * The episode features a montage scene with the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' theme song, mainly the scene where both groups flee the ghost and try to board it up behind doors with no luck. * During the episode, Fred and Shaggy both suffer actual injuries, a bloody nose in Fred's case and a broken arm in Shaggy's. This is due to the unique circumstances of the episode since, as Shaggy points out, he never gets hurt no matter what dangerous stunt he pulls. Before returning to the Supernatural world, Castiel uses his powers as an angel to heal Shaggy's injuries, making Shaggy think that he was wrong about breaking his arm. * During the explanation scenes, both in the cartoon world and the real world, the episode features intercut moments similar to what is shown when Mystery Inc. solves a mystery and uncovers the bad guy's identity and how they did it. * Due to the combination of real world and cartoon, the cartoon world in the episode appears to feature a combination of the physics of both. Fred and Shaggy suffer real injuries while the ghost is vulnerable to salt and iron, ghostly weaknesses from Supernatural. However, at the same time, being slapped by Dean leaves Sam with a handprint on his face briefly, and the ghost, who had books pass through it moments before, catches the books tossed to it by Scooby and is affected by the trapdoor he opens beneath the ghost's feet. * Due to the cartoon nature of the episode, there are visual effects in many scenes that do not appear in similar scenes in Supernatural. For example, when the ghost is trapped by a salt circle, the circle creates a visible barrier similar to a shield. Usually the effect of a salt circle is entirely invisible. Also, when Castiel heals Shaggy's arm, a sparkling purple glow appears around the limb. Usually Castiel's healing power has no visible effect or in a few cases, a brief golden glow. Cultural references * Alan and Jay are named after former Warner Bros. Animation producer Alan Burnett and WBA executive Jay Bastian, respectively. * When Sam and Dean get inside the malt shop, Sam calls Scooby "Marmaduke" which Dean finds offensive. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In , the mansion is located on an island. In Scoobynatural, it is within driving distance of the Malt Shop for the Mystery Machine and Baby which race there. * From an in-universe perspective, Scrappy's cameo makes little sense at this point (although Scrappy's Birthday would later retcon Scooby and Shaggy to have known him since birth). It was likely meant to be a joke or Easter egg since he only appears for a few seconds during the ''Scooby- Doo, Where Are You!'' theme song montage and is easily missed if not watched closely. * The pep talk Dean gives the gang includes The Scooby-Doo Show monsters they had never faced at this point. Even if this is because the Winchesters have seen those episodes, the gang still don't bring it up as something they've never even seen before (though they could've been caught up in the trauma of the moment). Gallery Trailer SUPERNATURAL Official Promo Trailer "Scoobynatural" (HD) The CW Fantasy Series Quotes }} Category:Crossover episodes